Stay
by JustWolfy1
Summary: A collection of KakaSaku one shots!
1. Stay

**Stay**

 **A Sakura X Kakashi one shot set to the song Stay by Sugarland.**

How had I gotten here. Sakura thought to herself. In love with someone, who wasnt free to love her back. She'd never taken herself as the home wrecking kind. Or better yet ever thought she'd fall for her once sensei Kakashi Hatake.

She sat in Narutos usual thinking spot on top of Hokagi Mountain over looking the Leaf Village. A cool evening breeze caressed her skin. The sun was quickly setting.

She use to love watching the sunset. But now she was only reminded of that first encounter with Kakashi. When she kissed him and went down a heart breaking path.

She knew he didnt mean to hurt her. But at the same time how could she not be hurt? He was married, only came to her at night and was painfully cool or indiffernt durring the day. Almost like Sasuke was when they were kids.

She couldnt deny the face that she loved him though. She hated herself for that. In love with a married man.

 _'He will never love you back stupid!' Ino had shouted at her. 'Hes using you Sakura! And you're too blind by your loneliness to see that!' Sakura and Ino had gotten closer over the years. She was greatful for her friends blunt honesty._

 _'Ask him why he never actually stays the whole night!' Ino yelled._

 _'I know why he cant stay Ino." Sakura had sad sadly._

 _'Sakura please listen to me. You deserve so much more then some roll in the sheets with a married man.' Ino begged kneeling infront of her friend grasping her hands._

 _A tear slipped down her cheek. 'I know but I love him.'_

Sakura knew Ino was right. She gives him everything and he gives her a few hours in the dark of night, every other day.

This was a fight they had nearly every time they saw eachother. She'd lay beside him watching the clock waiting for the moment he would get up and leave. She would beg him to stay, that she needed him, loved that didnt work she accuse him of using her. Picking a fight over anything just to have him to herself a few more seconds. Eventually he'd kiss her forehead and say he'd see her the next night.

Sakura never asked about his home life. It was well known that Kakashi wasnt happy in his marriage. Why he didnt just break it off with her, she didnt know.

Her phone vibrated in her lap. She didnt have to look at her phone to know it was Kakashi. He always texted her around the same time.

'Dont text him back you fool.' Her mind scholded her.

She'd tried ignoring him before, making excuses as to why she couldnt see him. But she always gave in eventually.

With a sigh she read the text.

'Be there in 20.' Was all it said. Sakura sighed and stood up. Brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Don't go." A voice said from behind her. She sighed turning. Naruto stood glaring at her. They'd become very close, even tried dating. But Sakura didnt have the same feelings he did. She knew her affair with their former sensei hurt him. Mainly because she'd hidden it from for a long time before she confided in him.

"I have to." She replied turning toward him.

"You don't though. You have other options." He said grabbing her hands.

She sighed.

"I love him Naruto." She said pulling her hands away from him.

He glared at her. "You don't. You love the idea of him. Your so lonely you cant see what hes doing.'

"Stop." Sakura said bending to pick up her bag.

"He's using you!" Naruto shouted at her.

"I'm sick to death of hearing that from everyone! Why cant you just mind your own business!" She shouted back.

"Because I love you, its my job to protect you." Naruto said the hard edge in his voice softening.

"I dont need your protection Naruto." She replied. She knew he meant well but she was tired of other people telling her what to do when it came to Kakashi.

"He's going to break your heart Sakura." Naruto said sadly.

"Thank you for your concern Naruto. But i'll be fine." She said walking around him.

She fought tears as she walked back to her house. She hated fighting with him. She hated hurting him.

Once home she pushed Naruto out of her mind for the moment. She had just changed into a white tank top and black yoga shorts when there was a knock at the door. Saying a prayer for strength she opened the door.

 **-Three Hours Later. 12 am-**

Sakura fought tears as she laid with her head on Kakashi's chest. The red numbers on her bedside alarm clock seemed to scream the time at her: 12:00 am. When it turned to 12:01 as if on cue Kakashi spoke.

"You okay Sakura?" His deep voice rumbled in his chest. She laid her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Stay." She said. She spoke so softly that if he hadnt been looking at he wouldnt of known she spoke at all.

He tucked a stray peice of hair behind her ear. "You know I can't." He said.

"Please...Stay with me. Dont leave." She begged.

Emotion played across his handsome face. "I'm sorry-" He started but he was cut off when she sat up.

"Sakura you know I would if I could." He tried reach for her. She batted his hand away and glared at him tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Kakashi." She said.

Kakashi had the grace to look guilty.

"Its just for a little bit longer Sakura please-." he tried.

She sighed pulling her shirt back on and standing up.

"I've been hearing that for almost a year. Is this all I am to you? A fun, fuck whenever you can get away from wife?" She spat.

He sat on the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"You know thats not true. I care about you Sakura. But I need time to-." He tried again she cut him off mid sentence.

"You've had 11 months." She replied crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What do you want Sakura? Tell me what to do to fix this." He begged moving to the end of the bed to sit in front of her.

"Choose." She said simply.

"Choose?" He repeated stupidly.

"It's me or her. I cant keep doing this." She said her voice hitching in her throat.

"You, I choose you Sakura." He said standing up.

Sakura stepped back from him. "Prove it."

"Prove it? How? Divorce my wife? Fine done. Now please stop this." Kakashi said reaching for her.

She looked at him. Really looked at him. She knew he was only telling her what she wanted to hear. And that broke her heart more then anything. Suddenly everything Naruto and Ino had been saying to her for months clicked into place.

"You're lying." She said.

"What? No Sakura-." He started. She put her hand up to cut him off.

"I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to me. I just realised I'm in love with you and you dont feel the same." She said simply.

"Sakura...I never ment to hurt you." He said.

She believed him. Whiping a tear from her cheek.

"I think its best if you leave now Kakashi," She said her voice catching again as she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

She could hear him scrambling around to get dressed. She stood by the front door holding it open. He paused in front of her.

"I never meant for you to get hurt...I do love you." He said touching her face. She fought the urge to lean into his gentle touch.

She nodded not trusting herself to look him in the eye.

He kissed her forehead and started to walk down the steps from her secont story apartment. She knew this was the right decision even if it killed her. He paused at the bottom of the steps.

"Sakura?" He said.

She paused in the doorway. He smiled sadly at her. Her heart broke all over again. They stood there look at eachother for what seemed like forever before Kakashi was up the stairs again and his arms were around her in a hug that held more emotion then any single embrace over the last 11 months.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." He whispered into her neck.

Her resolve thoroughly broken she let the tears come. He held her as she cried. Finally she pulled back from him. She traced her thumb along his bottom lip trying to memerize every last feature of his maskless face.

She kissed him quickly and then stepped back before she could change her mind about ending things between them.

She'd never seen him so full of emotion.

"Goodbye." She whispered and shut the door.

 **A/N what do you guys think? I've this one on the back burner for a while...Not sure I like the ending to be totally honest. Feels a bit rushed. Anyway look for Chapter 2 of Just A Dream to be out...relativly soon...ish ;) As always reviews are always welcome as long as they are constructive! No reason to be a dick. If you dont like the pairing simply hit that little back button and check out another story :)**


	2. It Makes Me Ill

Naruto was looking forward to the next few days off. The last few missions had worn him out. So he was excited when Shikamaru called and invited him out drinking for Kiba's birthday.

He jumped in the shower sighing as the hot water massaged his stiff shoulders. He reached for his shampoo with his eyes closed. When he popped it open he was bombarded by a fruity scent that hit him in the gut.

He opened his eyes frowing at the bottle. Sakura. It had been a month since she moved out after a particuallary nasty fight. They never use to fight. Hell he worshiped the ground she walked on.

Naruto shook his head sadly and put her shampoo bottle back and finished with his shower.

Freshly showered and dressed in his usual yellow and black get up Naruto left his apartment and walked the short distance to the bar.

He got there a little later then everyone else and wasnt surprised to see his friends well on their way to being drunk.

"Narutooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kiba howled over the music visably intoxicated. Naruto laughed at his friend.

"I see he's well on his way." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah. He started a couple hours ago." He replied.

Naruto sat down at the long table next to Shikamaru and ordered a strong drink.

The next few hours were a total blur. Naruto hadnt felt this relaxed since before him and Sakura split.

The door opened behind him and he didnt have to turn and look to know that it was her. Shikamaru suddenly stopped laughing at Ino and stiffend.

"Naruto dont-" Ino started.

Naruto's stomuch droped as he turned to look at the pink haired girl. He frowned when he saw who came in behind her. Kakashi.

"No way..." Ino said her disgust for her best friends choice of dates clear in her voice.

Naruto felt sick. He'd herd she'd been seen with Kakashi and he silently hoped that he'd never see her with him.

The anger and jealousy that welled up in him was shocking. Fueled by alcohol or not. He knew there would be a confrontation if he didnt leave. He stood up draining the rest of his drink and started to leave. 

"Naruto don't. They arent worth it." Sai's calm voice said.

Naruto was about tell him off when Sakura looked at him. He smiled tightly at her. When she simply raised an eyebrow and turned back to Kakashi he growled deep in his throught.

He always thought of himself as the most sensible one out of his friends when it came to women. But something about Sakura drove him absolutely bat shit crazy.

With an annoyed sigh he walked out. Mildly aware of the jade colored eyes that watched him as he walked out. Frustrated he heaved a sigh leaning against the wall of the bar.

He tried not to think of her. But of course his brain had other ideas. He loved her. Deeply. He knew she felt the same. Even still. She was using Kakashi to make him jealous. And that pissed him off even more. Of all the men she could hook up with. Why him?

His thoughts were interupted when the side door he was standing next to opened. He smelled her sweet perfume and groaned internally.

She was alone much to his surprise.

"Hey Naruto." She said casually. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Surprised to see you away from Kakashi." He said. His name burned in his throat.

Sakura fixed him with a disaproving look.

"You don't have to be an asshole Naruto." She said simply.

He grunted. He knew this game. She was tryin to bait him into a fight. No doubt to make herself feel better for totally betraying him by fucking around with Kakashi.

She glared at him.

"What's your problem?" She demanded.

He laughed coldly. "Oh gee Sakura I dont know. Besides the fact that I just saw the girl I love. With another man. And not just ANY man our old sensei. So you'll excuse if im not jumping up and down with excitement."

She visably flinched at his words.

"It's not what you think Naruto." She said.

He laugh, "Right." he barked cooly.

"I never meant for you to be hurt Naruto." she said cooly.

He rolled his eyes. "If you expect me to be happy for you, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Why are you being like this?" She asked.

He scoft at her question. Was she serious? "Oh gee I dont know. I guess I stupidly thought we'd take a break and then try to work it out."

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Can't you understand how it makes me feel to see you with him? It makes me sick." He said turning toward her. She shifted under his intense look.

"Look. I know that we broke up. But that doesnt mean you should give me the cold shoulder. I thought we were friends. I can tell that you dont love him." He said silently pleading with her.

Sakura sighed and shifted on her feet.

"Naruto I-" She started.

He cut her off. "Please Sakura I love you. I want you back. Please just stay with me. We can work it out, I know it."

She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry but I dont want you back. Move on Naruto." She said coldly before turning and walking back inside.

Naruto felt his heart break all over again. He punched the wall in anger.

Fuck her then.

 **A/N: Meh...lol I had a good idea for this one shot because I was listening to It Makes Me I'll by NSYNC last night. But I dont know... :/**


End file.
